<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Camp by WhiteSheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238336">Summer Camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSheep/pseuds/WhiteSheep'>WhiteSheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edward [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Boypussy, Coach/Player Relationship, Cock Worship, Condoms, Confused Desire, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Summer Camp, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and by age difference i mean age different, be aware and stay away if its not your thing, deep penetration, which means consent is not possible so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSheep/pseuds/WhiteSheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was trembling again. W- what was happening!?</p><p>“C… coach Haiden, w-what- ah…”</p><p>“You think I didn’t see you looking at me before?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edward [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaim: This is a work of fiction meant only to entertain. The author does not condone any form of break of consent/rape, nor any thoughts expressed here reflect the author´s opinions/beliefs.</p><p>Disclaim 2: PLEASE do not use this or any of my other stories as an example of what real and healthy sex is/should be (let's keep in mind that condoms are not just to prevent pregnancy. And if you're planning to stick something somewhere or let someone stick something in you, LUBE is your absolutely BEST FRIEND. Dry sex is only fun in theory!) and even LESS of what a healthy, nontoxic relationship is/should be.</p><p> </p><p>the "Edward getting dicked by his sexy coach" i promised</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...S-sir...!” Edward seize fistfuls of grass as he pants out into the soil, but he keeps getting torn wads of green each time, the blades too thin and fragile for him to hold onto them. His jacket is on the ground beside him and the loose t-shirt he uses to sleep is bunched up around his chest, leaving on view the golden and almost flawless skin apart from some dollops of brown and black moles on the shoulders and back, lean and well-toned muscles from football training shifting as he tries to brace himself against the rough sway of his body. His hair is a mess of yellow helicoid shapes, with honeyed roots plastered on his face and his face is flushed red, his moss-green eyes struggling to stay open.</p><p>Beads of sweat roll down his skin, gathering in the gentle dip of his spine and glistering under the moonlight. His shorts and underwear cling to the middle of his thighs, black sneakers scuffing the soil.</p><p>“A- ah… ah-!”</p><p>The night sky is filled with stars, with a bright and pale moon illuminating the forest just enough to barely see the broad-shouldered man leaned over the teenage boy on his knees and elbows, hands gripping each side of him. There’re two flashlights on the ground, turned off. At the distance, from in between the tree and bushes, it’s possible to see red and orange glimpses that are the camping site’s dying bonfire, where the rest of the team is asleep after an entire day of activities in the wildness.</p><p>The crickets chirp loudly. The air is damp and stiffy.</p><p>The grass hisses softly under the staccato of skin against skin and the clinking legato of an open belt.</p><p>“C-coach H… Haiden-…!”</p><p>The coach´s rock-hard cock flashes briefly in view, throbbing and condom-wrapped and lubed as it slurps out from the boy´s pussy with a wet, lewd sound before squelching back in, pushing puffy lips wide apart as it sinks back into the moaning, panting boy. It´d baffle anyone watching, really, like seeing a magic trick happen. <em>Where did it go?</em> Because it should be impossible, laughable to think that such a weapon in form of manhood could <em>actually</em> enter someone – not outside outraging porn movies, at least. And yet, it disappears inside Edward, his small ring of muscles stretching to an obscene degree and swallowing it to the thick, fat base like an eager little mouth, cockhead pressing deep within his uterus and making his usually flat abdomen bulge up slightly at the rhythm of the man fucking him.</p><p>On the grass beside them, three foil wrappers lay open with two carelessly tossed used condoms, the evidence of their sinful activities leaking into the earth.</p><p>And Edward knows by now they are far from over.</p><p>“C’mon, kid, raise your hips,” Haiden mumbles, nearly breathless, and with his legs cramping and fingers digging crevices on the ground, Edward does as he is told while panting heavily, shifting to push up his ass for better access. The older man groans in approval and the teenager almost cries out as he grinds his G-spot generously as a reward, quivering hard as his eyes sting a bit, so intense that is the pleasure. He feels so damn <em>warm</em>, Edward dazedly thinks. The summer balminess pales compared to his boiling insides, with this cock soaking more and more heat into his body, slick and the originally cold lube trailing down the inside his legs lukewarm.</p><p>His brain is sizzling in his skull, thoughts turned to hot pudding by this man and the drooling weapon he calls a dick that he insists on shoving inside Edward again and again and <em>again</em> – <em>every single night</em> since they came here, on <em>every</em> chance possible. And Edward doesn’t think he was made to take so much pleasure without crumbling; he can barely think straight even when Coach Haiden is <em>not</em> fucking him… or making him choke on his cock… or eating his pussy until he sees stars… getting consumed by the memories of him <em>doing</em> those things. And he was lucky enough so far that he’s fairly new to the team and that no one knows him enough to notice how <em>well</em> Haiden has him reduced to a barely functional pile of aroused thoughts.</p><p>However, he doesn’t know how long this luck will last. The sane course of action would be to stop before anyone finds out— or better yet, to never have allowed such a wrong and indecent relationship to <em>start</em>, to begin with.</p><p>But Edward is long past sanity at this point.</p><p>There’s a weight pressing over his back and Coach Haiden asks in a grave murmur, heated breath caressing his ear. “What if I fuck you in the ass next?”</p><p>A violent shudder courses through his body and Edward flushes even redder at the brazen tone, a moan swelling in his throat as an answer. “S… sir…!”</p><p>“You'd love that, wouldn't you? You barely could hold your voice when I did it the first time…”</p><p>The memory brings a wash of aroused embarrassment and more liquid pours from his already soaked pussy as he arches, dripping into the grass as the older man’s thrusts grow harder, balls slapping noisily against his lips. He shakes his head, so mortified of his own body. “... n-... no, that’s not...!”</p><p>He chuckles. "You moaned so loud just from me pushing inside, I had to keep you quiet with my hand … I could feel your ass squeezing my cock just like your pussy does… just like you’re doing now…” The words are low, contained on their private bubble of heat, but filling his ear. His head. Edward is trembling, coming undone as his hands course over him while still thrusting. A hand slips down, brushing past the little bit of blond hair there before delving into the valley of his thighs, fingers feeling along his straining lips, teasing at his clit, making him legs jerk then writhe, pushing out moans that almost sound like sobs. “You came four times by just being fucked in ass, even though it was your first time… I did you so hard, yet you just moaned like you wanted more… like you couldn’t get enough.” He caresses his belly, over the budge he was causing until he finds where Edward’s cervix is blown out around his length, trying its hardest to strangle the thickest girth of the man’s cockhead as it fucks the teenager’s most sacred place, and he massages there, fingers digging into his flesh to rub at that cramped ring directly.</p><p>His back flings itself in a bow and the sound that rings out of his throat would have made a porn start to blush, all helpless ecstasy as he claws the grass frantically, torn between wanting to get away and push back. "I- I- I—!" He keens suddenly, pressing his forehead on the floor. "I’m— you’re—you’re g-going to make me…!"</p><p>Haiden huffs a laugh, panting a bit. “As soon as you come,” he says like a promise, “I’m gonna shove it in your ass just like you want.”</p><p>His sneakers suddenly slip beneath him and the world goes hot-white.</p>
<hr/><p>After two years of procrastinating, Edward finally decided to join his school's football team. And it was on the day of the test he finally met the coach he before only knew as the muscled back turned to the stands during the games: Nolan Haiden.</p><p>A war veteran, the rumors said, although no student had ever heard confirmation from the man himself. A somber person for the most part, not exactly stern per se, but simply someone who didn't put up with bullshit. Which was perhaps the best personality to be put in charge of a bunch of competitive teenagers – evidenced by the many victories the team had accumulated since he was hired, almost a decade ago.</p><p>Haiden had short salt-and-pepper hair and eyes of the color of old brandy, with a faint stubble on a face that showed he was closer to his fifties than his forties.</p><p>And Edward developed a crush almost immediately.</p><p>Even though Haiden was not how Edward would usually describe his “type”. The teenager had never been the kind to pin for older people, much less for <em>teachers</em>. And yet, at the end of his test, his eyes seemed to follow the man, heart doing pirouettes every time Haiden approached to talk to him, face threatening to expose all the glory of an embarrassing blush. He couldn't say why.</p><p>Or rather, he <em>could</em>.</p><p>It happened when he witnessed this man nearly two decades his senior lift the truck tire that Edward struggled to just <em>drag</em> as if it were <em>nothing</em> – the sleeves of his t-shirt suffering to contain his flexing biceps, while the fabric strained over his shoulders and back seemed to threaten to tear open at each step. Because Haiden wasn’t just burly, Edward realized then. He was <em>big</em>.</p><p>His body was not that inverted 'shoulder-hip' triangle you see in men who go to the gym religiously, just skin stretched over muscle and ‘0%’ fat. It was a <em>wall</em>. Solid. The kind cultivated for a purpose and through hands-on experience, and definitely not kept through calculated diets, even if Edward doubted there was a <em>lick</em> of useless fat in that body. A vehicle, not a temple</p><p>The chill of wonder in his gut slowly crawled into his throat while he watched, and his mouth got dry as a desert. His neck got hot, boiling his face. And Edward suddenly wanted badly to see how easily that man could pick him up off the ground.</p><p><em>He probably wouldn’t even notice my weight, </em>he thought. A great mistake.</p><p>Thankfully this little personal epiphany transpired a little before the end of the test. Edward managed to finish it with most of his mental faculties in place, without being completely distracted by the mental image of Coach Haiden lifting him in the air and—doing... things. To him. <em>That</em> mostly stayed confined to when he got in the shower afterward.</p><p>Things did not improve in the following training sessions.</p><p>If anything, they got <em>worse</em>.</p><p>Looking directly at the older man was to ask to lose his concentration and although the excuse of intense physical activity was convenient to explain his frequent flushes, he still felt humiliatingly hot whenever Haiden approached him for some reason. Edward never thought one day he would have to hold himself back from- from <em>touching</em> someone. It didn't help the older man had the habit of placing his hand on Edward’s shoulders or on the middle of his back, making him vividly aware of how... big they were.</p><p>Which only added fuel to his already way too explicit fantasies.</p><p>Edward had never been exactly... promiscuous. His libido was fine, he thinks, and he was no stranger to physical attraction. But that had never been the focus of his previous crushes, just part of the whole package that was wanting to get close to someone else.</p><p>With Haiden, however, it seemed to be the <em>whole</em> deal.</p><p>Edward didn’t want to go out with him and hold his hand, he wanted... wanted to get into the man’s office, lock the door and beg him to fuck him right over his desk. He wanted to follow Haiden to the shower and then get on his knees and suck him off. He wanted Haiden to push him behind the benches and just <em>use</em> him. <em>God, </em>the ideas just kept coming like a never-ending avalanche and he had no idea from <em>where</em>. Edward had never even—like, sure, he wasn’t a prude, but he n-never... down there, or... or with his mouth, at least not in the way he was recently thinking about.</p><p>Why he was feeling such an urge to change that <em>now</em>, when none of his other crushes made him even consider it, Edward had no clue.</p><p>It was mortifying. <em>Particularly</em> since he was probably not being as discreet as he would have liked. He would be very surprised if someone hadn't noticed already and even more if that someone wasn't the coach himself – even though Haiden never gave any indication he really noticed anything, you can only be caught staring at someone and pretend it was a coincidence so many times, after all.</p><p>But considering- well, <em>everything</em> about the man, he probably was already used to this kind of thing and just didn't care. So, aside from his embarrassing shower sessions after practices, Edward felt he was handling the situation reasonably well.</p>
<hr/><p>Then came the summer break and the team's traditional retreat: an outdoor camp in the middle of a forested valley to encourage connection between players and paid by the school. Only the students, the coach, and two assistants.</p><p>Edward thought he could handle it.</p>
<hr/><p>With the summer morning sun roasting the world below the open sky, everyone got off the bus with their eyes already turned to the big lake, visible through the trees. Only Haiden's iron discipline prevented them from dropping everything in the designated area and running straight into the water.</p><p>Instead, everyone first set up their tents and organized their things in a large, disorganized circle around the campfire area, and then listened (with varying degrees of attention) to the safety instructions. Which apparently were the same every year and unskippable even to the veterans after a student got lost in the forest. It took a great part of the morning and the sun was approaching peak when they were finally allowed to change into their swimming gear.</p><p>Being a newbie and not exactly super social, Edward chose to stay on land, sitting on a rock with only his feet in the water.</p><p>A while later, the adults also appeared in their own bathing costume, and his eyes, as if pulled by powerful magnets, went to Haiden almost immediately.</p><p>And Edward couldn’t help but <em>stare.</em></p><p>Gone was the loose t-shirt and baggy shorts the man usually wore and instead <em>miles</em> of heavily tanned skin and sovereign muscles were entirely in view. His eyes fell on the broad chest splashed with tiny scars, and then on the black-and-white trail of hair under his navel, thickening until it disappeared under swim trunks, the dark fabric hugging the older man’s body more closely than his normal clothes and leaving almost… nothing to the imagination.</p><p>The image filled his mind, and his heart started to pound heavily. He felt—warm. Very warm, shaken from the surge of – at this point in his life – very familiar feelings but ten times stronger. He stumbled, almost tripping over his own feet as he backed away from the water, turning away from Haiden and the lake and retreating towards the tent area.</p><p>By the time he kneeled in front of his tent and crawled in, Edward was panting quite noisily, and his thighs seemed to generate a great deal of friction when they rubbed together, making a sweet shiver climb his back. He collapsed on his side over the inflatable mattress and slipped a hand down to the front of his swim trunk. It was tingling down there, and getting worse the more he thought about coach Haiden.</p><p>He needed to- to-…</p><p>He started to stroke a finger up and down along his slit, feeling his lips already wet, before hooking the tip in his hole. Edward whimpered, feeling with a quiver and a prick of shame his own softness and warmth when he pushed in, face getting hot. His heart was fast in his chest, and soft moans filled the tent as he added another finger. “C-coach H… Haiden…” The teenage boy pushed his face against the sleeping bag acting as a pillow, panting. He could hear his teammates enjoying themselves on the lake over the buzz of insects and the splash of water, and he struggled to quiet his breathing as he flexed his arm, hand buried between his legs. His fingers moved into his pussy, already growing slicked with how much he was leaking, body trembling as he curled into himself with his legs almost to his chest. No, he thought. The coach was-… was bigger than that. The sight of the older man had been burned in his mind. Biting his lips, the boy squeezed in a third finger, whimpering softly at the unknown stretch but insistently going back to thrusting away.</p><p>Still—still didn’t feel enough.</p><p>Haiden was <em>bigger</em>.</p><p>“C…coach,” he moaned against the sleeping bag.</p><p>And a low voice answered from right outside his tent. “Mr. Johnson.”</p><p>Edward snapped his eyes open and looked down – and felt cold splashing his whole body when met old brandy eyes calmly staring at him, coach Haiden crouched right in front of his tent.</p><p>His <em>open</em> tent, because in his hurry, Edward forgot to close the zipper.</p><p>With all air disappearing from his lungs, the teenager couldn’t move even to remove his fingers from his pussy. His mouth was dry now for a different reason. He stammered, “S… sir, I- I can explain…”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, the man replied. “I don’t think an explanation is needed.” His voice was calm, yet unreadable. Edward had no idea what he was thinking.</p><p>So, he was caught completely off guard when Haiden leaned into the tent. Before Edward could react, the man lied down behind him, huge body effortlessly covering Edward’s whole curled-up one and taking almost all available space in a second, sinking the mattress and making the teenager roll onto his chest. He gasped, the touch of their bare skins seeming to sizzle both sweltering hot and cold, and he moved to yank his fingers out and throw himself away – but then an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him tight, and a large hand slipped under his swim trunk and covered his hand.</p><p>Edward froze, air caught in his lungs, eyes wide.</p><p>“… s… sir?”</p><p>“A horny kid fingering himself while thinking of me,” a mouth brushed against his ear, mumbling words that he could feel being formed on the chest pressed to the back of his head and back. Low and quiet. The hand pressed up heavily, forcing Edward’s fingers deeper, and he let out a surprised gasp, “thinking about how would it feel to have my cock inside him.”</p><p>He was trembling again. W- what was happening!?</p><p>“C… coach Haiden…” His pussy made a wet slurping noise as his fingers were removed then again, even dirtier, as they are pushed in again. His toes were curling. “… w-what- ah…”</p><p>“You think I didn’t see you looking at me before?”</p><p>He shivered hard, clenching his thighs even tighter together. “I… I’m s… sorry…”</p><p>The man hums. “Do you do this often, Mr. Johnson?” He was pumping into Edward´s sex, making it grow a little sore from the forcefully rough treatment, as the teenage boy struggled to stifle his panting and moaning. “Finger yourself while thinking about me? Thinking how it would feel if it was my hand instead?”</p><p>Face hot, Edward had his eyes squeezed shut as he shook his head, a mixture of shame and pure arousal wreaking havoc inside him. “N- no, no—ah…” His thoughts were swirling, His heart was erratic. Loud. Breathing was hard and he was so aware of the open tent, of his friends just a few meters away. Coach Haiden was so <em>warm</em>, huge body covering him entirely like the world’s heaviest, thickest blanket – was this really happening? He couldn’t decide. It was wrong if it was the truth. So wrong. Haiden was old enough to be his father! If someone caught them—</p><p>Another hand was sliding over him now. “If you wanted me to touch you this much…” Feather light fingertips glided down his abdomen and over his short pubic hair before pressing right over the front, sinking between the great lips. Goosebumps crawled over his skin, and a gasp burst from his throat when the man touched his clit. “… you only needed to ask”</p><p>He flushed harder, knees locked together and feet turned inwards, his hands moving between his thighs as if their tense clasp was nothing<em>. You’re wrong</em>, he wanted to lie, <em>it’s not like that</em>.</p><p>The coach’s finger circled his button firmly and the pad was callused, rougher than his own, and Edward shuddered out, mouth falling open with shaky moans. His own fingers were sliding inside-- and touching thick, slippery warmth, his walls spasming and tightening around the hard shoves. Haiden hummed appreciatively and rubbed a finger slowly around the boy’s stretched hole taking easy pumps in and out, working his slick over the rim. A half-voiced groan trickled out of Edward before he quickly presses his free hand over his mouth.</p><p>Haiden breathed out. "You are so wet.”</p><p>“P… <em>plea</em>…”</p><p>At the distance, there’s a loud splash as someone shoved someone else at the water. Laughter rang out, a screeching protest, and then people were running after each other and screaming. The assistants watched on from the lakeside in good mood, sitting on foldable chairs with a cooler between them. Comfortable and relaxed – after all, it was a shallow lake for the most part and even so, all the boys there knew how to swim. There was not a single concern among them, their boss's absence included since the man had warned he was going to make some calls and it would take a while.</p><p>Therefore, no one had any reason to look behind, to the region beyond the trees… and even if they did, they would be hard-pressed to notice one was occupied… The quiver caused by the high schooler being pushed on his back and having his swimming trunks removed was subtle from so afar, the wind sweeping away from the lake what from his stammered protests and high moans managed to escape the cloth walls. Only if someone were to walk into the clearing and looked to their right… then <em>perhaps</em> they would catch a glimpse of the coach Haiden’s feet, braced on the floor outside an ordinary tent, the open ends of the zipper falling like curtains to partially hide its owner being so eagerly molested.</p><p>Eyes wide, Edward writhed and moaned, clutching at the head bent between his legs with powerful hands wrapped around his knees keeping him rooted in place. His damp swim trunk was on the ground beside the bed, his thighs jiggled and flexed, spread wide apart. A lithe, coarse tongue slithered up between his lips, curling up to rub over his clit before the man pressed his mouth over it and suckled gently, and Edward could barely stop himself from <em>wailing</em> to all to hear. <em>It is too much</em>, he wanted to say.</p><p>His mind was melting apart.</p><p>“P-please- ah a-ah-”</p><p>Haiden gave one last firm suck before moving down, tongue brushing those silk lips as it found the boy’s quivering hole, that he immediately licked, causing the teenager to jerk, a soft cry rasping out from his throat as he pushed the stiff yet yielding muscle inside. An electric tremble ran up his spine and drew it up in an arch, toes curling. His mouth fell open as his head fell back, letting out breathless moans as it swirling around his depths, infinitely dexterous in testing and exploring. “C-coach- coach!” He tried to form words, <em>protests</em>, but Edward only found shaky half-words and unfinished pleas escaping from his lips among whimpers and moans, feeling the older man’s tongue forced deep within him, rubbing and licking and making him shake. He realized then, quite suddenly, that his pussy <em>was being eaten</em>.</p><p>Coach Haiden, hugging Edward’s thighs with each arm and groaning his approval, was eating his pussy.</p><p>In broad <em>daylight</em>, mere <em>meters</em> away from other people.</p><p>He almost sobbed at the thought. His juices and the older man’s saliva were running down his ass as he seized around his coach's tongue again and again, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure being poured into him. The sounds were horribly loud, an erratic and soggy symphony muffled to the rest of the world by the tent, his voice swelling and easing and swelling again by the capricious tongue fucking him despite his desperate attempts to be quieter, mixing with the slippery slurps and squelches of the boy’s cunt.</p><p>A high, shuddering cry broke from Edward as his back suddenly left the damp bed, before getting cut, drying out, his mouth working silently as his body quaked, heavily-lidded eyes staring unseeing the tent’s ceiling. Finally, after an entire minute, he finally sunk back to the bed, breathless, exhausted, reeling from a devastating orgasm that seemed to have sucked all the strength out of him.</p><p>The tongue slowed down inside him before Haiden dragged it out of him at length, suckling at his hole pouring juices for a moment longer, causing the soccer player to whimper. He couldn’t move, however. Couldn’t do anything but lay there panting, staring at the low cloth ceiling with glazed eyes as his coach slowly cleaned his boypussy, indifferent to his complaining soft moans.</p><p>When the older man finally rose from between his legs and leaned over him, Edward could barely make himself open his eyes, wrecked numb.</p><p>The man grabbed his chin, allowing a glimpse of brandy eyes swallowed by dark pupils before forcing his head to the side. Warm breath poured over his skin as he said, lowly, “when everyone gathers to lunch, after ten minutes, you’ll meet me in the cabin’s bathroom. Understood?”</p><p>Edward shivered, and nodded once, feebly.</p><p>Haiden let out a huff of air. A laugh. “Good boy.”</p>
<hr/><p>Edward stared at his plate, sitting on one of the many tree trunks lying around the unlit bonfire. His teammates talked to each other around him, filling the air with chatter and the clang of forks on plates.</p><p>Edward felt... lost. Overwhelmingly confused. His mind was whirling, directionless thoughts flying about and crashing onto each other without giving him any concrete understanding of this… this situation? Problem? He had no idea what to call what happened in his tent. ‘Hallucination’ was the most appropriate denominator he could conjure, because there was no way that any of that really happened… except that he knew it <em>did</em>. The slight tender tingling between his thighs didn’t let him think otherwise, lighting up more vividly every time he shifted over the stump, trying to find a comfortable position.</p><p>There wasn’t one, because apparently when someone eats your pussy that good, you will be sensible for hours to come.</p><p>Edward shivered, gripping his plate harder. The food was untouched, his normal appetite taken hostage by the knots on his stomach.</p><p>He sneaked a glance to the other side of the unlit bonfire, where the older group was eating and talking to each other a bit apart from the main group. His eyes landed automatically on Coach Haiden, apparently attentive to his food – Edward watched almost transfixed as the man brought the fork to his mouth, thin lips closing around the food. The reminisce of those same lips and the slight stubble sliding between his thighs flooded his mind.</p><p>His face flushed brightly hot and he quickly averted his eyes down again.</p><p>His knees clamped together.</p><p>This was, he knew, insane. And quite possibly illegal. <em>Definitely</em> wrong. Haiden was almost thirty years older than he and the soccer team’s coach and a PE teacher to boot. Edward probably should… have been more apprehensive about what happened. Troubled. But the way that he'd acted... what he'd let Haiden just <em>do</em> that to him, even though the most he had ever done was kiss and fondle around, was... He'd never—at least not with- with someone else’s <em>mouth</em> there, all warm and wet... and it had felt so good. His blush deepened, head swimming with muddled, roiling desire, his thought processes utterly useless – but somehow, his body seemed to know what it wanted just fine. His clit was hard and sensible as he squeezed his thighs, his boxers already wet and getting even more as memories filled his senses, making his heart throb. Didn’t matter how much he told himself this was wrong. God, so wrong and outrageous and<em> filthy</em>. He shouldn’t think about what happened only to feel hot and bothered, not in <em>this</em> way.</p><p>What was wrong with him?</p><p>He shouldn’t go.</p><p>He <em>shouldn’t</em>. And yet, at the ten-minute mark since lunch started, Edward stood up, threw his food away, left the plate on the washbasin, and went towards the cabin after a murmur about a stomachache. The whole way there, he kept his eyes glued to the floor while feeling someone’s attention on his back.</p><p>He refused to look back.</p>
<hr/><p>A few minutes later, there was the creak of the door opening and someone entered the bathroom. Edward stopped breathing, whole body tensing where he was sitting on top of the vase of the last stall, legs hugged against the fast-beating pace of his heart. There was no gap to see through. He could only hear the slow approach, steps echoing through the place.</p><p>He didn’t know what was going to happen.</p><p>He didn’t know what he <em>wanted</em> to happen. If the palpitations in his chest were from anticipation or dread. It could be anyone, of course, but—</p><p>A gentle knock on his door.</p><p>His throat dried out immediately. There were plenty of other obviously empty stalls. There was no reason to check the only one closed.</p><p>No normal reason, at least.</p><p>“I-it’s open,” he rasped out, voice no louder than a whisper.</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Then the door swung open and coach Haiden in jeans and a white t-shirt appeared outlined by the doorframe, looking down at him. He took him in for a brief moment then smiled faintly and stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. Edward felt his heart jump at the sound, hands gripping his ankles starting to sweat.</p><p>“Mr. Johnson,” he said, “ready to pay me back?”</p><p>The heat on his cheeks spread down to his neck like fire on a trail of gasoline.</p><p>“I-…”</p><p>The man leaned back against the door and Edward found it to be physically impossible to avert his eyes from his hands as they moved to the bulged front of his jeans, unbuckling the belt. As the man pulled his flyer open and pushed down his underwear, a hiccup of shock left the boy, whose eyes widened, feeling welded in place as he stared.</p><p>Edward had never seen a dick before, be in real life or from porno (which he always felt too embarrassed to try and watch). The only reference he had were from his human biology and sex education classes, from anatomy books -- probably more reliable than any porno he could have seen. And if that was true, the ... then ...</p><p>Haiden was <em>huge</em>.</p><p>Almost an entire foot from base to tip, if Edward had to judge, and fat even for its phenomenal length. It seemed to gradually grow thicker toward the middle before subtly narrowing closer to the base. The head itself was somewhat convex, offering a gentle brunt, but swelling out alarmingly to the broad crown. A tiny slit was visible, already starting to leak out beads of a transparent liquid that dropped towards the ground, stretching thin strings with each drop. Pre? The teenage boy swallowed; mouth dried yet filled with saliva.</p><p>“Liking what you see?” Coach Haiden sounded amused.</p><p>He jumped, then snapped his eyes back to the older man, who gave him a lopsided smile. He blushed fiercely and immediately averted his eyes again, berating himself this time. What in the world was he doing!? He was just- he couldn’t just- Panting softly, he dropped his feet back to the floor to get up, to leave from this insane situation.</p><p>Before he could move, however, a hand landed on his shoulder, and Edward found he himself frozen under its weight.</p><p>“No need to be shy now, kid. C´mon.” Fingers curled over his nape, a thumb brushing his jaw.</p><p>Edward managed to close his eyes and weakly shook his head two, three times. "I-I should g--"</p><p>He was pulled forward, something pulsating heat sliding against his cheek, leaving a trail of dampness. He gasped softly, and a salty taste filled his mouth as he breathed an incredibly strong scent. Musky. “Without even tasting it? Now, why would you deny yourself like that?” Haiden’s tone was low. Sweet.</p><p>Edward was shaking. "I- I..." His mouth was watering.</p><p>His eyes opened without his permission or care for his confused feelings. He could only just see the throbbing weapon right beside his face, the warm head drooling fluids where it was just shy of touching his ear. A thick bead was dribbling down his neck. The smell---Oh, God, what was happening to him? He wanted to- to-…  but he couldn’t. He <em>couldn’t</em>— because it was one thing to imagine himself doing this and another to- to actually… right? He couldn’t actually… couldn’t a-actually suck Coach Haiden’s cock, doesn’t matter how much- how much…</p><p>Or maybe just a little. Just to- to know. It was already there, so Edward could… as Coach Haiden said. Just to- just once, he told himself almost groggily, shifting his face to the side. <em>Just once</em>. He opened his mouth and gingerly dragged his tongue flat against the side of that broad cock, parted lips brushing against the veiny skin. It was so warm. Despite the expectations he didn’t know he has, silky too. Groaning faintly, the teenage boy lapped at it again, one hand grabbing the man’s thigh for support as his tongue lunged for more of that sensation. His other cupped that weapon, to keep it in place as he mapped it out eagerly, slurping at one side as he slowly worked his way up until he was rubbing delicately the tip of his tongue against the narrowest fold of that cock right under the head.</p><p>His first suckle at that tender spot earned a soft groan and a sudden gush that hit him in the cheek. It made him quickly move even higher, mouth widening quite a bit before his lips could finally curl around the crown, managing to take the whole head. Tongue flicking to stroke over the little slit, moans trembled in his throat at the strong taste and how hot and smooth the skin was, and he started to suckle slowly, which caused the hand on his nape to curse through his hair as the owner mumbled his approval. Edward’s other hand did its best to close around the base, middle finger and thumb still a few inches apart, before the teenager boy opened his mouth wider without thinking and pushed down a few inches on that cock, before slowly dragging back until the head was catching against the inside of his lips. Then he pushed down again.</p><p>
  <em>Just once. I’ll suck him just once.</em>
</p><p>His jaw started to ache slightly, and he was breathing a bit heavily through the nose already, but he couldn’t make himself stop. Edward couldn't have said how long he sat there on an empty bathroom stall, sucking on his soccer coach’s cock with thick pre coating his mouth and throat at each swallow he gave. His brain spun, trying to even understand this- this silky <em>thing</em> on his mouth as a dick, that thing that while featured on many of his fantasies, he always kind thought was a bit… bit gross. Weird-looking. Unfamiliar. Despite that, here he was, lips pulled taut in a close grip around one, his blood running hot as he moaned softly at the luscious taste, at the feel of Coach Haiden over his tongue, pulsing with life, precum-tainted saliva dribbling down his chin.</p><p>The man grunted with pleasure, a full-throated noise, making Edward shiver with a form of delight unknown to him. He felt so... so... not powerful... but valuable? Treasured, somehow? His stupor, his blind immersion in elation was interrupted briefly when the back of his throat flared with pain, and for a moment, he shuddered without understanding what was happening, struggling for air. Fingers curled in his hair and then hauled him back, and he gasped raggedly, coughing and panting disconsolately as that cock was dragged out of his mouth. Was it over already? Why?</p><p>“Careful there. No need to hurt yourself.” Haiden chuckled and it sounded a bit hoarse. He fondly brushed his hair away from his forehead and wiped the mess trailing down the side of his mouth with a thumb. “Didn’t know you liked sucking cock so much.”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know if I do. This is my first one.</em>
</p><p>“I like the enthusiasm but I don’t think you’re quite ready to try to swallow me.” His hand cupped his face, dry and warm. If it wasn’t the obscenely huge dick on the periphery of his vision, the gesture would almost be… sweet. “So, let’s slow down a bit, ‘kay?”</p><p>Edward swallowed and nodded jerkily. The hand moved away.</p><p>Sitting a bit straighter and grasping at the legs spread before him, Edward eagerly opened his mouth and went back to work, almost moaning at the feeling of already saliva-slicked hot flesh sliding over his tongue again, filling his cheeks. He started bobbing on that hot cock and sucking tightly at it, his slurping noises and the wet slip of his lips resounding through the entire stall. He pushed that shaft along the length of his tongue to snug against the back of his mouth each time before dragging off with a tight draw of his lips, smoothly, slowly building speed, tastebuds dragging back and forth along the underside with every hungry bob. He could feel every heavy throb of increasing tension pushing against his lips, gushes of pre flooding his mouth before he could swallow them, and he savored the tightness of Haiden’s thighs, the stifled groans above him. Even though he never experienced this before, he knew what this was, what was going to happen – one fat, keen throb, his cockhead flaring slightly and Edward closed his eyes and dove down, throat opening to swallow his head whole.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>…!” Haiden jostled, hissing then moaning, cursing at the same breath as Edward gagged, eyes stinging at the flare of pain on his neck with esophagus stretched so wide yet the teenager boy pushed on in an almost crazed need, lips consuming this throbbing flesh until they planted a kiss onto his base. Hands grabbed his head and Edward felt a flash of panic, thinking he was going to haul him back again—but then the man <em>thrust</em>, shoving the last inches home and lodging the fat cockhead down past his Adam’s apple a second before the first jet of hot cream burst in existence. Eyelids fluttering, hands grasping around Haiden’s thighs, Edward drank his coach’s load eagerly, swallowing slowly around the shaft lodged in his throat as it pulsed thick against his tongue, throat warm as his belly was filled, the zipper's teeth nibbling at his cheeks.</p><p>It seemed an eternity and no time at all when those still stashed heavy balls slowly relaxed, the pressure easing against his chin and around his head while the flow mercifully tapered off. Haiden sighed heartily and, although Edward would have been happy to stay nestled firmly into that open fly, he pulled him back to drag that cock out of his neck with a sucking sound and a gagged gurgle, a thick mess filling his mouth with a salty-sweet taste as those inches drew out. The broad swell of his crown clung behind the muscles of the back of Edward's throat for a moment, before Haiden managed to pull free with an obscene, wet <em>pop</em> and Edward shuddered, feeling the insides of his boxers plastered against his skin, clit throbbing.</p><p>Cum and saliva poured out from his mouth in thick globs, rolling down his neck and dripping on the bathroom floor. “Crazy kid.” Haiden chuckles roughly. "I knew you’d look amazing with your lips spread around my cock, hm." His hand scratched through his hair before the man finally pulled free, stretching ropes between the cockhead and his mouth. He fell into a coughing fit for several moments before gasping, the sound coming out odd and wet, scraping against his sensible throat. A tingle of relief spread across him as he drew air and he licked his lips, feeling a hot weight on his middle, sloshing like when he drank too much water.</p><p>The older man’s musk seemed to soak his lungs.</p><p>Finally, slowly, his eyes focused again. Relaxed against the door, Haiden was tucking that cumbersome length back inside his pants, open edges of the zipper swaying slightly with the shift of his hips. And Edward stared at the monstrous rod, with a glimmering sheen from its coat of mixed seed and saliva, and had no idea how it could ever have possibly been inside him.</p><p>That thought sent Edward into a tumult of confused emotions as that trance-like fog lifted from his mind, little by little – a splash of regret, a surge of self-disgust and guilt and swelling desire, everything mixing with no clear focus, rolling through his thoughts. He had… just sucked a cock. No. He had—<em>swallowed</em> a cock. <em>Haiden’s</em> cock, just like he fantasied about for- for months. Except it had been just a fantasy and Edward never thought about really doing it because there was no way having something shoved down your throat could actually feel good, no matter what his friends tried to tell him—</p><p>And yet he could feel the rawness of his throat, still quivering from the abuse he just forced upon it without even hesitating.</p><p>When he looked up at his coach and his lopsided smile, his mind recoiled. This wasn't right. That couldn't be... he wasn't... He didn't even know what to <em>think</em>. He should say something.</p><p>But when he tried, he found out that his voice was gone.</p><p>
  <em>He had sucked a cock.</em>
</p><p>Shivers were crawling up and down his back and slippery liquid was seeping between his squished sweaty legs, sopping the insides of his shorts. A soft whimper tickled out of his sore throat and Edward cupped himself, knees squirming together, tongue gliding around his chafed open mouth, tasting the remains of the older man’s cum with a shudder.</p><p>A hand slid over his cheek and he leaned against the touch without thinking, panting softly and quietly.</p><p>“Well,” Haiden says, voice amused and low. “I think I can spare ten more minutes.”</p>
<hr/><p>With his own t-shirt between his teeth and hands scrambling above his head to brace himself against the wall, Edward still had to fight to smother the cries wanting to leave his throat, the bathroom acoustics already amplifying too much of the squelch of Haiden’s fingers sliding into him and the slurps of his mouth, sucking around Edward’s abused ring. Toes curling against the man’s back, the soccer player stared at the ceiling with his eyes watering at shocks of pleasure, mind reeling, incapable of comprehending what was happening.</p><p>He half-expected to wake up any time now to a throbbing cunt and a damp bed.</p><p>Yet reality persisted with its impossible facts, the heat of his orgasm approaching in the form of the clenching of his stomach and the quake of his body, and he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue to avoid screaming as he comes for the second time this day.</p>
<hr/><p>“Lights out in ten minutes!” Sarah – one of the assistants – bellowed across the camp. “I want everyone in their tent before that!”</p><p>There was a collective complaining murmur but without delay, people started moving. Looking around nervously, Edward collected his things and made his way to his own tent, meandering between other students grumbling their protests in silence.</p><p>“It is not even eight,” someone whined.</p><p>Unzipping the tent, he crawled inside, leaving his flip-flops outside on the grass as he threw his jacket over the bag tucked to a corner and dropped his cellphone on top of it. He then hesitated—glanced at flaps of the open tent. Heart hammering vibrations that he could feel throughout his entire body, he closed it only half-way before turning away and laying down on the air bed, feeling it cool and soft against his back.</p><p>Breathed in and breathed out.</p><p>The blurred spots of lights disappeared from the cloth walls one by one, as the lights went out. The last flashlight turned off leaving nothing but starlight behind, just as a final warning was issued, and after a few defiant minutes the murmur of conversation before competing with the buzz of insects died out. All Edward could hear then was the wind brushing against his tent and his own breathing.</p><p>He pulled the open sleeping bag over his head.</p><p>Despite the cool night, the boy felt all warm. His pulse thrummed and tension slowly took over his body as the minutes went by, seconds turning to each of his heartbeats. Fingertips prickling and hands flexing slowly over his t-shirt, he pressed his thighs together, swallowing thickly at the feeling humming through his muscles – like a tuning fork struck too hard. “What are am I doing,” he whispered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He thought about checking his phone, but the mental image of someone seeing the light brought knots to his stomach and he simply stayed still.</p><p>The night dragged on.</p>
<hr/><p>Edward jumped at the sound of a zipper sliding. By the time he glanced up, the flaps of his tent were being pushed open and a dark figure was climbing in. Feeling his heart flip inside his chest, he quickly pushed to his elbows with a yell at the tip of his tongue yet with his mouth so dry it got caught, amounting to little more than a squeak – which was fortunate, for soon enough the figure was looming over him close enough to Edward to find his PE teacher and coach’s eyes in the darkness. The boy froze, eyes wide. Haiden smiled with a slight tilt of his head and finished moving between Edward’s trembling legs, one broad hand pushing at his chest and forcing him back onto the bed.</p><p>The large man looked down at him, then reached behind to slowly close the tent without breaking eye contact. His breathing quickened.</p><p>Even seated, Haiden was a towering figure taking all the available space, and in the darkness, he was little more than a giant made of shadows. Like a boogeyman of a child story ready to gobble him up.</p><p>To eat him up.</p><p>Thoughts blurred together at this and the heavy hand on his chest, big enough to cover Edward’s entire sternum and a bit more, slowly slid down his belly, fingertips pushing into his shorts. “S… sir,” he breathed out, shaking. The inside of his boxers was already wet.</p><p>“Ready, Mr. Johnson?” Haiden murmured. “I’m not going to stop this time.”</p><p>At the first touch, his toes curled against the bed’s material and a warbled sound left him before he could stop it. “S-sir, I—” The words sizzled out as rough digits delved between his lips. He clutched the sleeping bag hard enough for his knuckles to go white, knees parting as his body trembled at the smooth rhythm rubbing circles and pressing gently, one rough fingerpad lightly caressing the little pink nub flared out in the front. Moans came out in tiny choked bursts as he tried to hold them in. “Sir- <em>sir</em>…”</p><p>“I’m gonna take whatever I want,” the declaration was told softly. “However I want, and as much as I want.” Haiden’s other hand coursed through his hair before cupping his face, thumb caressing the sunburn marks on his cheek. “Do you understand?”</p><p>“Please,” he gasped, but clear fluid was dribbling from between his spread legs, soaking his clothes. “I—"</p><p>“So, this is your last chance, boy.” Fingers traced along the rim of his entrance and Edward bit off a whimper, for all that he couldn’t stop his hips from jolting up into the man’s touch. “Tell me to stop.” He pressed a thumb over his clit as a finger slowly slid into his wet heat, spreading his walls. Edward keened, high and needy. “And I will.”</p><p>His chest heaving, his mouth worked open with stuttered nothings. “Ah-nn.” That sole finger bottomed out, curled up against his walls before being pulled out half-way with a wet little noise… then slid back in. “Ah, gh—hah—” Thin ropes of slick grew between them with every rock back and forth, thumb pushing against the soft pink button at the same time. His brain was buffering. <em>Say it</em>, the still coherent part of him urged him, <em>say it and stop this madness</em>. This was wrong, he knew, yet he couldn’t—he couldn’t think s-straight. He couldn’t—</p><p>“Your time is running out,” Haiden cooed, as he flexed his hand and plunged another finger inside the boy, who let out a short, quivering cry, head flinging back. His liquid arousal was dripping down to stain his inner thighs, spilling from him as the older man pumped in and out, curling his broad fingertips at each thrust. His hips lift slightly, rocking against the hand between his legs with vigor. It was noisy. Wet. Indecent. “I won’t stop if you come before saying it. So, say it now.”</p><p>“P-please,” he managed to gasp, “Please, p-please—"</p><p>Haiden added a third digit, sending a burst of strain and Edward clenched down hot and wet around them, mouth falling open as he came. Barely any sound made out of his suddenly tight throat, muscles trembling and back stiffening into an arch. He ground his hips through the waves of his orgasm, unable to stop himself as he shook and shook, legs still spread wide as the man’s hand continues to rock between them. It was only when his body collapsed back to bed and he gasped out that Haiden pulled out of him with sucking noise, hand covered in his slick slipping out of his shorts finally.</p><p>A rough chuckle.</p><p>“Time out.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Have you seen Nolan?”</p><p>“No.” Carlos glanced up at Sarah from his phone. “Why?”</p><p>“Nothing serious.” The woman shrugged. “I was going to ask him about tomorrow’s chores, but I haven’t seen him since we put out the bonfire.”</p><p>He hummed, shifting for a more comfortable position on the sofa. With camp’s rule of no artificial lights after 19h, the only source of illumination was the cabin’s fireplace. “No, haven’t seen him. Probably went to bed already.”</p><p>“What, at 21h?”</p><p>His time to shrug. “The guy is a vet. They have more strict routines,” he pointed out.</p><p>She sighed, rubbing her neck. “Well, I am not going to wake up an ex-soldier. I guess I can ask in the morning.” With a grunt, she stretched her arms above her head and there was an audible <em>pop</em> of her spine, causing her coworker to wince. “Might follow his example and go to bed too.”</p><p>“Grandma.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p>
<hr/><p>Haiden pressed their lips together—and Edward’s mouth barely opened before a greedy tongue dove inside, licking slowly around. A dazed Edward moaned into the sloppy kiss, palms splayed on the well-built chest over him, legs pressing against the moving hips between his thighs. Two enormous and rough hands were grabbing and groping at his ass cheeks, sending shivers through the boy as a hard budge rolled up between his lips, his mouth tingling softly as the man kissed him lazily, all wet lips and slithering tongue.</p><p>Haiden moved then, one hand leaving his ass only for the remaining boxers between them slip away and hard flesh slap against the lowest cleft of his cheeks, throbbing viciously against him. A bare breath of a moan slipped from Edward and he broke from the kiss, panting and working his eyes open. He caught a glimpse of Coach Haiden’s expression, brandy eyes half-closed and hungry—before the world rolled. The boy landed on his own air bed with a breathless yelp, feeling it trembling with a quiet creak with the sudden shift – and then he heard some ruffling of clothes, something ripping. Edward craned his head around, panting softly, and he saw first Haiden’s chest, tanned skin marked with tiny scars before his eyes fell onto that colossal dick and the most likely factory ordered pink condom the older man was rolling down around it with a practiced hand.</p><p>He bit his bottom lip, heat boiling his face. He even brought…?</p><p>Catching his look, Haiden smirked and tossed the open package to the side before leaning down, large hands landing at each side of his head, elbows digging on the inflated material at level with his shoulders. A smothering weight pressed against his back and Edward was forced to lie down again. <em>God</em>. Was this r-really happening? The boy laid his forehead on the air bed, breathing quite heavily all of the sudden only to bite his lips and muffle the moan leaking out of his throat as the older man shifted something hot between his lips, just the sensation of touch enough to send waves of pleasure through him. The man slid his hands around the teenager’s waist, hefting him into an arched pose with his hips as the highest point. Shivering, Edward felt him slowly lean forward and he closed his eyes as he was spread open, the fat mass that was the head alone nestling firmly into the tiny valley that was Edward’s pussy and hardly fitting, having managed to work his hole open around just the very tip, which was enough to set his muscles to twitching and seizing tight.</p><p>Condom or not, he could smell the thick of Haiden’s arousal, his own shameful need filling the tent. A low groan rolled from him as Haiden ground the tip, fresh liquid spilling down his legs. His back craned, legs spreading open a hint more yet after a moment of shuddering strain— it slid to one side, griding up his slit and clit before brushing along his belly and leaving a trail of wetness and tingling skin. Moving back again, the brunt cockhead nuzzled into the insides of his thighs even as he spread himself even more, panting softly. Another shove and the teenager moaned at the flare of pressure—before that tip scooped up between his lips and along his stomach again.</p><p>Haiden shifted it back once more with a steadying hand and a sudden breath rolled out of him at a thunder of realization: Haiden was… just <em>too</em> big. Going any further… no, it was outrageous. The boy slumped a bit, whether from relief or disappointment even he couldn't say—</p><p>Edward gasped softly as those heavy hips unexpectedly pushed in a hard buck that shoved him forward on the bed a hint, before Haiden’s hands seized onto his sides and dragged him back. “… s- sir—?” He started, alarmed, then a whimper left him at another push strained him further. A toned and hard bare stomach moved over his lower back, bucking slowly, arms wrapped around him keeping him in place and soft whines started leaking out of the boy as it grew apparent coach Haiden did not seem to share his thoughts.</p><p>Edward whimpered, biting his lip as the wedged tip pushed his own lukewarm liquids back into his hole, most of it spilling out to dribble down his cunt before dripping off the tip of his own twitchy little love button. When his pussy relaxed a hint out of exhaustion, half of that cockhead greedily sunk home and his muscles seized down again as he choked out a squeal. But Coach Haiden gave him no moment to recover and pushed that tip harder into the boy’s panicking ring of muscle. Almost the entirety of that terrible, compellingly smooth head buried itself in his now obscenely taut pussy… a slow recoil, and a hard <em>shove</em> and a squeak died in his throat as the broad, cruelly massive, flared crown finally popped inside him. Hot flesh touched his inner walls, and the boy gasped and moaned out, shivers running up and down his spine as he felt him pressing against the insides of his body. Haiden’s hips barely suggested a motion up as he eased off a hint just before he ground in tight again – and Edward went from strained to bursting. Edward muffled his cries on the bed as his legs trembled and tried to spread wider, trapped by his own underwear clinging around his thighs, each little shift sending shocks of strain through his body. Quivering in a mixture of disbelief and panic, letting out breathless gasps — perhaps a third of that immense cock had managed to work its way into his virgin hole, and he felt pushed so much further than he would have ever thought possible.</p><p>And it hurt. Each thrust of those hips and he was straining and stretching, and it <em>hurt</em> like nothing he ever felt, making his eyes water and his skin bristle. But the pain was— <em>odd</em>. Even with his muscles spasming and struggling to close, his mouth hung open, his tongue out as he panted and sobbed out moans, his liquids dripping down his slit. A pain that seemed to melt into pleasure. A pain that scratched an itch he didn't know he had. It was good. It was so fucking <em>good</em>. Edward was leaking so <em>much</em>, fingers curled into fists around his sleeping bag as he dripped onto the bed – he was fucking <em>dripping</em>, god, Coach Haiden was shoving his monstrous cock inside him and all he could do was to try not to cry out at how amazing it felt.</p><p>One hand blindly fumbled downward, straining to reach over to try and grasp at his own strained sex and he could feel the man making his way inside, pushing muscles out of the way beyond their intended width. His own moans were the chirpings of a bird against the heavy sighs winding from Haiden’s lungs as he settled back, rolling his hips against the tiny target hidden between the boy’s legs. The smooth rotations gradually liquefied into a rhythmic shoving, with plump, hungry throbs at the bottom of each shove tensing even more his abused ring. He could feel every detail of the man’s cock as it slid through his hole back and forth, and his skin was filled with goosebumps and his back arched as best as it could as he gasped and panted unabashedly, giving weak twitches and moaning piteously. A chuckle filled his ear before a husky voice followed. "Somebody's enjoying himself, hmm?"</p><p>Bright red flared in Edward’s face in an instant, but he could only moan, body rocking slightly under those forceful hips pressing against his ass. “C-coach Haid-enn—! Ah, <em>ah</em>-”</p><p>Haiden huffed a groan. “Shit, you’re squeezing me so hard… is this your first time?”</p><p>His answer was the air being shoved from his lungs as one solid, hungry push slid that mass of meat perhaps halfway all at once – and Edward found his voice a beat later, a desperate groan winding out of his chest as his hips gave weak jerks, his legs writhing torn between parting more and closing shut. There were already stains on the bed as the first spurts left him and the splattering noises were just barely audible below them, his deflowered pussy squirting his orgasm as it was fucked through it. The man groaned against his hair and shoved even harder, cock squelching noisily through his sudden even tighter clutch. You could barely hear the cricking of insects and whisper of wind outside over the sounds of their immoral encounter filling the small tent, shaking slightly at the rhythm of his bodies, yet the knowledge of the many sleeping people around them pressed urgently in Edward’s mind. And he fought to contain his voice, to not move too harshly, for all that it felt like he was splitting him in half. And coach Haiden seemed to do the same, muffling his groans against Edward’s ear and hips that pushed hard but slow.</p><p>The plump swell of Haiden’s shaft, when it pushed to its thickest girth, demanded the tightest strain possible to be accepted and there was a moment of pure, quivering tension ripping across his flesh: a stalemate between hole and cock where friction ground onto a deadbolt and there was no way they could move beyond that. Or so Edward thought. A squeal burst from him when a heavy hand landed on the side of his head, forcing his face onto the bed. The man rose, the other hand latched to his waist hauling the boy’s hips even higher until he was no longer on his elbows and knees, but rather with his feet on the floor, toes digging into the tent fabric and the soft ground underneath it. Then Haiden leaned down hard, weight and force added to gravity. Something started to give in – gradually, like the slow ebb of a tide… His mouth hung open, working and forcing onto the air bed sounds that might have been meant to be words, pleas, yet didn’t rise higher than breathless rasps.</p><p><em>No way</em>, his brain told him, dumb from shock. <em>No way, no way.</em></p><p>Haiden began to narrow subtly toward the base, giving him a hint of slack as that swell passed. But Edward could barely inhale before a rough, impatient shove lunged that steel-hard through that coil of tightness deep within him to plant two broad orbs against his thighs with a smack. And his throat closed around a cry, eyes snapping wide as the warm cockhead ground against his palm pressed over his navel, slipping away from the resistance of his walls, sending his body into simultaneous orgasmic shivers and panicking trembles to the point of seizing up. Edward rasped out a wet breath, bed marred from the string of drool slowly dribbling from his open mouth. He could barely understand what was happening to him, nerves he'd never known he'd had burning, pushed to their limit in every way. The man had delved inside—<em>what</em>, his mind fumbled, turned into mashed pudding for a brief moment of overwhelming feeling. His vision was hazy. The solid heat inside him gave fat and steady throbs surged from that tapered steel base to the broad, flaring head, making his hole- holes? pulse around it. His thighs were twitching fitfully, and the mess underneath him grew larger, his liquid second orgasm running down his legs and collecting on his underwear, soaking up the already damp fabric, with a few drops drawing wet trails over his ankles and feet and between his curled toes, before seeping into the tent floor.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>…” The man hissed out a breath. Then he laughed once, a coarse bark of amusement. “Now… <em>that</em> is… a damn <em>tight</em> pussy, Mr. Johnson… this <em>is</em> your first time, huh?” He shifted his hold on him, the rough skin of a palm gliding over his bristled and sweaty skin before resettling over his waist again as the other hand left his head, sinking into the bed beside it. “Poor kid, never had a dick before… and your first time it’s with me…”</p><p>After the constant, unrelenting drive of that dick, when he suddenly started to draw the boy is jarred. “C- Coach—” Both hands clenched hard on the sleeping bag, he squeezed out a rasped whimper that grew and wavered as it kept sliding out and out… with a wet, obscene <em>sucking</em> noise... hollowing a few inches of his insides that cramped erratically. He then drove forward, and a wave of relief washed through the boy and Edware groaned out haggardly, face flushing, only to find his breath reversing as Haiden pulled again-- dragging air into his lungs, pushing it out in a swelling moan with another slow thrust. His legs quivered unsteadily as the older man began slow and hard, liquid dripping from his knees inches from the bed’s padding. His pussy spasmed around that colossal cock taking claim of his virginity, helplessly clenching at the end of each grinding slide rubbing around inside his womb.</p><p>His head was swimming, thoughts oscillating in the hot pudding that was his mind. <em>He was so fucking d-deep</em>…</p><p>“I’m gonna ruin this for you, boy… I’m gonna fuck you so nice and hard…” His voice was a low rumble and Edward’s heart jumped, a shiver raising the hair on the nape of his neck as he moaned pitifully at another drive home. “… make you cum on my cock again and again, until you’re begging for me to stop… but I <em>won’t</em>.” A laugh, with a hint of a purr underneath it and Edward found himself forced back on his knees when the older man leaned down, smooth, tanned flesh meeting his back. The next words were murmured on top of his ear, hot air caressing his skin. “Not until I thoroughly done with you...”</p><p>His breathed seized. “… <em>pleas-se</em>-” A single word managed to leave him, a wet sob. Was he pleading for mercy? Or for more of- of this? Edward himself couldn’t say. He couldn't produce any coherent thought. His nails dug at the sleeping bag, his fractured breaths coming and going in pants and moans. Every stroke rolled through him with a wave of shudders and strained pleasure. Edward could feel the older man’s body flexing against him in a rhythmic motion, strong belly muscles sliding over his sweaty back with each thrust, trembling now and then to produce low growls and groans that filled the small tent – already stuffy with heat and body steam. The bed squeaked and stirred back and forth under his rocking body, the movement caught between the fabric walls. His belly felt full and hot, and with every draw, bountiful liquid washed down his slit— his liquid arousal. Dragging out around his condom-wrapped cock and slowly moistening both their skins alike until Haiden’s balls were slapping noisily against Edward’s thighs.</p><p>“… so… damn hot…” Haiden groaned above him. Coach Haiden. He still didn't understand it—the soccer coach from his school was on top of him. He'd masturbated to him so many times already, fueled by the looks he stole during practice when he thought no one could see. The mere thought of what that fat bulge – prominent despite the loose shorts and pants the man favored – was stashing had been enough for him to come the first time. It had been his guilty pleasure for months. At night or in the showers, face flushed with his name on his lips… just picturing that devastating body and what it could <em>do</em> to him…</p><p>But he'd never considered so much as actually touching the older man. Haiden was... intimidating. Not unsmiling but rather with an air to him that discouraged small talk or a purposeless approach. No one knew a lot about him. Not to mention that Haiden was… was an adult – <em>years</em> older than Edward, so much more mature and worldly. Why would he even look at a dumb kid like him, when all he had to do was crook a finger to get anyone he wanted? And yet… and yet there they were, Edward on all fours with Coach Haiden stooped over him and just a small tent separating them from the rest of the camp. And he was loving it, groaning his approval of Edward’s boypussy as he took his virginity with his mind-wrecking cock.</p><p>And all that Edward could do was accept it, drool dripping from his open mouth, hardly even recognizing his own voice anymore, laden with a breathy need as it was— a beseeching, shameless ring in his every gasp and moan, desperately muffled on the sleeping bag. The wrongness of this perverse act warred with the seductive tingle of his flesh working wider, straining to contain this man – the addictive feeling of someone inside him. He feels heat spreading in his belly, and his body, caught prisoner of this sinful pleasure, couldn't refuse the feelings surging throughout him.</p><p>Haiden was pounding harder with each moment, cock throbbing thick and hungry and wrenching through his poor cervix with that wicked flared head, that seemed to bulge wider as it fucked his womb. His breath came in low puffs, blowing hot air right over his ear as the older man’s arms drew tighter and tighter around him. Soon enough, he could feel Haiden’s massive balls twitching as they pressed snug against the underside of his cheeks, at the end of each grinding thrust before swinging back again. They were drawing up, the pressure building in preparation and Edward thought he could almost hear the sloshing of juices inside them – a shiver ran through the speared boy, the sudden realization of what that meant filling his mind. <em>He’s going to cum</em>, he thought and at once he was desperately wishing there wasn’t a condom between them so that he could feel this man’s warmth filling his body, marking him, <em>claiming</em> him. He needed it. He <em>wanted</em> it. His mouth worked, ragged whimpers and moans pouring out under his coach’s hard rutting, his abused form trembling with desire while what was left of his rationality screamed, frightened of the surge of these desperate thoughts and emotions he'd never known – the pure lust that was rolling through him, making him feel like he was going insane.</p><p>The older man plastered his cheeks to his hips in a sharp thrust and sent them jiggling, driving that colossal weapon to the hilt without hesitation or mercy as an explosive groan rushed over him – and heat blossomed deep in his belly, and seeped into his flesh. Thick, drilling jets he could feel even through the rubber, and once again rivulets ran down between his thighs to fill the crevices of the air bed as the boy came with a cry again. His eyes slipped shut, and Edward laid in a trembling mess, his hole seizing tight around that ruining cock even as it throbbed powerfully as Haiden worked a deep, hungry grinding, groaning in deep rumbles.</p><p>When those almighty balls finally stopped pumping, Edward gasped, struggled simply to breathe – heavily. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were starting to crust with drying tears. Saliva trailed down his chin. The very air seemed to be steaming around them, unbearably oppressing inside the tent.</p><p>Haiden recovered his breath first, the press of a hard belly and chest to his back turning slower, while his tight grip relaxed—though Edward could still feel fat throbs inside him. Then the man slowly straightened, dragging a brief wash of chillness over the boy’s back. "Hm, look at you..." The man chuckled and ran a hand up one cheek of his rear, where the juices had managed to wash up a little. "Don’t worry, boy, you'll be used to it in no time... "</p><p>He pulled, and Edward gasped, the sound startled ragged and rough from his throat. “C… c-coach…”</p><p>“Just take deep breaths, now...” His murmur is molasses and red wine. Whimpering, shaking at the knees, Edward felt the man easing out like a path of warmth inside his strained cunt and his muscles cramped and spasmed, sending little shocks through him. The head caught at his ring—yanked a high gasp from the boy when it popped free. Edward crumpled onto the bed as his legs gave away, groaning softly as liquids poured from his now cold depths. His belly felt sore from the inside. He was exhausted.</p><p>Practically falling asleep, he blinked and lost some time. He emerged from his brief black-out to Haiden guiding him to lay on his side, before joining him. Hard, sweaty skin nestled against his equally damp back and he slumped onto the man without thinking, feeling one arm winding around his waist. A hand stroked down his side, caressing gently his hips and firmly cupping his bruised cheeks. He whimpered softly at the touch of that fat, slack log of meat between his legs, his face heating as the man firmly nuzzled up between his cheeks—and only when the head pushed past his lips to peek at the front that Edward realized it was wrapped in a fresh condom. And he understood this was not over yet.</p><p>By the time Haiden’s hand curled under his knee, he was an embarrassing panting mess already and only whimpered when he was spread apart. His lips opened, and he shivered slowly as a smooth cockhead pressed against him—then it slipped inside with a loud squelching noise, and he was gasping with shallow, urgent moans.</p><p>"I'm not done with you yet," Haiden murmured and moved.</p>
<hr/><p>One high quivering ‘<em>c-coach</em>!” surged from the tent that no one heard, just as it began once again to tremble rhythmically with steam pressing the cloth walls and collecting little droplets.</p><p>After all, the night was just starting.</p><p>And the week had just begun.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>people keep asking for more dirty talk and i got tell ya'll, this is the best i can do lol</p><p>I'm not into verbal degradation/humiliation and that whole "take it, bitch!!" ya know? so don't expect a lot of it in my stories. On the <i>other</i> hand, while i love a good "I'll describe step by step what im gonna do to you" or "ill tell you how good its fucking you/being fucked by you", mid-sex dialogue does not come easily to me, and i end up deleting 90% of it cause it sounds so cringe to me ahahaha</p><p>if you have any tips on how to write dirty talk, id love to hear</p><p>Edit: ops  😂 sorry for the confusion, I tend to write in a mix of two or three languages before translating everything to English. But as reddielou said it i was half asleep when I posted, please forgive your sleep-deprived author</p><p>Hey guys, feel free to visit me in my <a href="https://whitesheepwrites.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>